A Fallen Soul's 'Best' Friend
by Sir Kangasha
Summary: What if Flowey was there to 'greet' the other children that had fallen down Mr. Ebott? How can you overcome a soulless being that has the determination to redo their failures? Rated T for Violence. Note - Very Short Chapters.


Flowey

A beam of light shone through the crevasse of the mountain, straight down to an isolated part of the ruins. Landing gently onto a bed of golden flowers, it highlighted both pollen and dust which danced in the illumination, elegantly weaving amongst each other with the aid of a gentle autumn wind, guided to the underground from the surface. As the dust-waltz finds itself drawn to a close, its participants collapse to the dampened ground, seemingly exhausted from their display. The flooring of the cavern was surprisingly soft, with fertile and mineral-rich soil lacing the ground, so much so that it seemed like it'd sink inwards if pressure was applied to it. Perfect for the strangest and most magical forms of nature to thrive, yet thrive is all but what Flowey did.

He had rooted himself down to the succulent soil only a few feet from the flowerbed, yet despite the nourishing nature of his current position, he carried a fairly blank expression on his face. "Hey, Chara." He started, but his expression shifted into slight discomfort. He paused for a moment to take in the area Toriel had chosen to bury his best friend. The spot his mother had chosen was perfect. It was a true sight to behold, yet Flowey couldn't enjoy the view. Not anymore, anyway. He could only recollect how he used to feel about the area, back when he knew how to feel. He continued to talk, a tinge of seemingly forced sorrow escaping from him. "It's been a long time, huh?"

'A long time' was an understatement. Though it had only been a couple of months since Alphys had restored a soulless life into him, the determination she injected into him had allowed him to effectively rewind time whenever he made a mistake. No matter what blunder he made, if he so wished it, he'd return at the garden in Asgore's throne room, as though nothing had happened. Every failure, every success. Every conversation, every decision. He'd done them all. He'd met everyone. He'd killed everyone. And no matter who he encountered, and how he encountered them, everything he felt was still fake. Forced. None of the emotions were real. He had reached the stage where he chose how he should feel, and how he wanted to feel. He'd made himself seem sick and twisted, because that was how he got his biggest reactions, and in turn, how he created the hope that he'd have an emotional reaction too. He never did. So now he just kept to himself here, the closest to the human world he could bring himself, thinking about them. Thinking about Chara. It was then that they fell from the surface.

Patience

Patience lived in a countryside manor, consisting of 4 acres of land. It had a phenomenal, nearly enchanting garden, and the house itself looked like an overgrown cottage on the outside. A perfect place to hide its malicious interior from the public. Screams and shouts constantly echoed the hallways of the only child's manor, as clashes of now-broken china were periodically heard. The once fancy wallpaper was ripped in numerous rooms, and their antique furniture was constantly being replaced due to 'accidents'. The carpet was forever tarnished with deep red stains that even the darkest colour schemes couldn't hide. The stairs were constantly under-maintenance because of the gaping holes that kept appearing. Windows were frequently smashed, leaving glass scattered everywhere. The internal chaos the manor possessed haunted the child, but not nearly as much as their parents.

Patience played with their ribbon as they thought about their mother. She was a bitter, cold and somewhat businesswomen that worked at home, despite managing companies far from her residence. She was always stressed, having to deal with work affairs through her computer or her secretaries, but she'd never leave the house. Patience often heard her scream or lash out at something in frustration. She was mentally ill, but refused to go to a doctor or take any medication, which angered Patience's father. Their thoughts drifted onto him, who also stayed at home most the time due to his revenue being automatic. He was a landlord of over 60 houses, so he always had plenty of money spare, which went mainly on repairs and home deliveries on alcohol. He also had an anger management issue, so the parents frequently clashed in a volatile manner. They'd always lie to Patience, telling them that there were accidents or that they'd been broken into. Patience knew what was really going on. They didn't mind though, because Patience knew they had troubles, and they were willing to wait until the parents they loved so dearly resolved their conflicts and calmed down though. That day never came though. Instead her father died of a heart attack.

Distraught by her partners' sudden death, Patience's mother turned her anger onto the poor child, lashing small objects at her spontaneously and erratically at the best of times, and giving her the cruel gift of bruises, scars and fractures makeup couldn't hide. Often her mother would apologise after. She even admitted to the sorrow-filled child that she wasn't mentally stable, and that she would need time to get over the sudden loss of the household. So Patience waited. Patience waited for the guardian they loved so dearly to recover for another 3 months, but the day she 'fell' down the stairs and broke her arm was the day her patience broke. After that event, Patience avoided their mother completely. They didn't eat. They didn't drink. They didn't go down the stairs to see if their mother was better. They simply waited. They waited until the demented howls and anguished wails of her mother calmed to an uneasy sleep. Once they had confirmed that, Patience left for Mt. Ebott.

* * *

 _EoC NOTES:  
_ _First Chapter to a First Fanfic! ^^' Keeping the fallen children's gender ambiguous (never wrote like this before so advice would be really appreciated). Okay,_ _so my thought process behind this was basically seeing as the other children didn't have Determination as their main trait, presumably they weren't able to save/load like Chara/Frisk. So that would mean Flowey would be able to continue doing so, having the most Determination in the underground. If we assume that he is at the area we see him in the game when the other children fall, how do they get past him? After all, we're aware Asgore collected the 6 human souls, meaning they died to monsters, not Flowey. Just a little idea, idek.. :')_

 _I WILL be continuing this, it might just take a while to motivate myself to write the other chapters._


End file.
